Among computer games, specifically in a so-called love simulation game, exchanges between the player and the on-screen characters cause changes in the “emotions” of characters with respect to the player. In addition, in role-playing games, the character controlled by the player has adventures within a game world. In each of these games, these exchanges are typically made between the player and the on-screen characters, or between the character controlled by the player and other on-screen characters.
These exchanges are typically conducted by the method in which the player reads a text and the like, displayed on a monitor as on-screen character messages, and then uses a controller to select either YES or NO or one of a plurality of simple answers in response.
On the other hand, the so-called pressure-sensitive type controllers are used as input devices for electronic equipment represented by computers, and as input devices for entertainment systems represented by game machines, for example. A pressure-sensitive controller is a unit wherein, when pressure is applied with a finger of a user or player directly to a control element connected to a pressure-sensitive device, the pushing pressure is provided as output as a pressure-sensing value. A specific example thereof is, for example, a pressure-sensitive type controller disclosed in the publication of examined Japanese utility model application No. JP-B-H1-40545, wherein pressure-sensitive output is provided as input to a VCO (variable control oscillator) and the output of the VCO is used for repeated fire in a game.